A modern person generally tends to wear thinner clothes for the purpose of enhancing an aesthetic appearance while satisfying convenience during the activity in a cold winter, to meet the demand of which a variety of functional clothes are disclosed in the market so as to enhance a warming performance of thin clothes.
The above-mentioned clothes should be thin enough and substantially needs a function of satisfying the demand for warms. In a case of special clothes, various types of clothes such as a fur clothes, a goose down clothes, a padding clothes, etc. are generally used when a special warming performance is required.
The above-mentioned clothes, however, has a limit in obtaining a desired warming effect in the event that a cloth is thin, even a functional cloth, and in the event of a thick cloth, there is actually a limit in keeping a warm in the very cold weather.
In case of a jacket which is usually worn in a cold winter, it is opened and closed by an engaging element such as a zipper or buttons disposed at a front center of the jacket. A pocket is formed at left and right sides, respectively, about the engaging element. A user might use the jacket with its front center opened depending on a user's convenience. In a cold winter, a user inputs both hands into the pockets for warming the hands.
It is hard to maximize warming effects with only a jacket as well as there is a limit in warming hands. There is actually a difficulty in keeping a warming effect with an ordinary jacket when a user stays outdoors for golf, inline stake, mountain climbing, fishing, etc. In case of sports activity like golf, a player prefers to wear a thin glove now what a gripping of a golf club is important. In the winter, a golf player prefers to wear a thin and skinny wind jacket in order for his swing action not to be interrupted with. Since only a small size pocket to store a tee or the like is formed to make the clothes look simple, it is hard to input hands in the pockets. So, when a player keeps playing a golf game with a thin golf glove worn under an external environment of a low temperature, it is hard for a player to play with a good score because a player's hand finger loses feeling.